Niña
by Lizblak
Summary: Song fic con la cancion de Niña de la 5ta estacion, leanla en serio no se arrepentiran


Niña de la 5ta estación 

_Hay una niña, sola en su habitación,_

_Jugando con el aire y su imaginación_

_No comparte tesoros, ni tampoco secretos_

_Su universo es grande más que el mundo entero_

Una niña de finos y lisos cabellos rubios se encontraba en su habitación, en uno de los rincones de ésta, jugando en voz baja, mientras que afuera se oían los inicios de una discusión de dos adultos a los cuales no quería escuchar.

-Como esta usted señorita Anna?- se decía la pequeña con una voz algo grave.

-Pues le diré joven, ya que mis padres están discutiendo- dijo en su tono normal de voz mirando al aire, ya que ahí solo estaba ella.

-No me diga señorita, pero como se siente?- se contestaba y se daba la vuelta

-Le digo un secreto, pero no se lo dice a nadie? Y menos a ellos?- se dio la vuelta y asintió, giro de nuevo

-Estoy triste y me duele aquí- señalándose donde se encuentra su corazón y una lagrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo siempre estaré a su lado- se seco las lagrimas y se abrazo imaginando a alguien mas.

Ella ríe sin saber porque 

_Ella habla sin saber porque_

_Ella mira a su alrededor_

_Y no ve mas que dolor_

Durmió esa noche con la odiosa melodía de la discusión, al día siguiente se levanto con cansancio, su madre entró, la ayudo a vestirse rápidamente, la arreglo, se apresuraron a desayunar y se dirigieron a la nueva escuela donde la habían inscrito.

-Que bien que ya estés en 3ro verdad hija?- cuando ella iba a contestar, ya habían llegado, se bajaron, se despidieron con rapidez y su madre se fue, ella volteo a ver el edificio y un sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

-"Tengo miedo"- y con gran pesar tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la puerta, llegó sin dificultad a su salón, pero ya la mayoría de los niños estaban dentro y al ella entrar, sintió las miradas de todos, así que bajo la mirada, detrás de ella se puso la maestra.

-Tu debes ser Anna Kyouyama cierto?- esto la asusto y se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a la maestra, los demás se percataron del susto de la chica y comenzaron a reírse lo que hizo que ella se coloreara un poco y asintiera.

-Bien siéntate ahí, que ya va a comenzar las clases- dijo seca, esto la asusto mas interiormente, asintió y se fue a sentar.

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir._

Desde ese primer día de clases, Anna perdió todo interés en la escuela, la maestra era algo cruel y muy exigente, y por si fuera poco la hacia sentirse inferior.

Sus compañeros no eran mejores, se burlaban y la trataban muy mal, le hacían bromas pesadas y nadie le quiso brindar su amistad a pesar de que ella fue muy amable al principio, pero al finalizar el primer mes en esa escuela, ella cambio, cosa que sus padres no notaron.

"Nadie es bueno, entonces ya no lo seré más, por mi que se mueran todos"-pensaba mientras lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su bello rostro que ahora estaba empapado.

Mientras que en el cuarto de enfrente comenzaba una de las tantas peleas que sus oídos ya tenían por costumbre oír, los únicos días que no las oía, era cuando uno de los dos no se encontraba, se tapó con la almohada la cabeza y después de llorar un poco mas, se quedo dormida .

_Cien noches de lagrimas y de fría oscuridad_

_el calor mas cercano, era el de la soledad_

_tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar_

_a su frágil burbuja de irrealidad_

Dormir llorando comenzó a ser costumbre, siempre había un motivo, pero después de varias noches ese llanto se convirtió de externo a interno, le gustaba la oscuridad para desahogarse aunque sea solo en el pensamiento.

Poco a poco ella se fue haciendo solitaria, no hablaba mucho, sus miradas se volvieron frías, al igual que sus contestaciones, era muy inteligente y pasaba con buenas calificaciones, pero su actitud con los maestros era muy cortante, algunos quisieron acercarse a ella, pero se alejaban rápidamente, esto fue a parar a los oídos de sus padres, que como única solución, fue mandarla al Psicólogo, pero ella tenia tanto miedo de ser sincera que casi nunca hablo, así q el Psicólogo no hizo gran cosa, esto no les importo a sus padres que la creyeron curada, después de solo 5 días de terapia, pero la verdad era que cada vez se hundía mas en la soledad y en su propia realidad

_Ella ríe sin saber porque_

_Ella habla sin saber porque_

_Ella mira a su alrededor_

_Y no ve mas que dolor_

Con el tiempo podía pasar por muda, muy rara vez hablaba y eso era porque prácticamente la obligaban, no tanto porque ella quisiera hacerlo, su vestimenta paso a ser puras prendas negras, en especial un vestido negro que en un principio le quedaba debajo de las rodillas pero con el pasar de los años quedo un poco arriba de las mismas, su cabello rubio prefirió dejarlo corto, de zapatos casi siempre usaba unas sandalias rojas, y finalmente siempre usaba un rosario que traía como collar, el cual se lo había heredado su abuela antes de morir y único herencia de está.

Después de la escuela solía vagar por el parque donde veía gente drogándose, golpeándose, gritándose, etc, pura violencia, aunque al llegar a su casa veía casi lo mismo, gritos, insultos, indirectas que hacían que empezara la guerra de todas las noches. Por fuera ella se veía bien, como si no le afectara nada, pero sus ojos negros siempre reflejaron tristeza, como nadie sabia leer estas indirectas, simplemente no le hacían caso

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir._

Uno de los tantos días de escuela, una de las maestras dejo a los alumnos que pusieran sus sueños o metas para su vida, al día siguiente al revisar los trabajos, encontró el de Anna, en una hoja negra con tinta roja y tétrica

-"No tengo sueños y no creo tener una vida"- esto alarmo a la maestra, al tratar de hablar con ella, no lo logro, porque Anna no quiso y decidió ya no poner lo que realmente piensa en ese tipo de tareas para evitarse problemas.

Llegaron sus 15 primaveras y sus padres insistieron en hacerle una fiesta pero a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo festejarlo o no.

A fin de cuentas su fiesta fue un fiasco total, sus padres no lograron ponerse de acuerdo y al ultimo todo termino en una larga discusión, Anna se encerró en su cuarto y prefirió no escuchar nada, se puso sus audífonos, se sentó en el mismo rincón donde había estado jugando hace varios años, con la luz apagada y como única compañía... la soledad y sus pensamientos.

_Ella ríe sin saber porque_

_Ella habla sin saber porque_

_Ella mira a su alrededor_

_Y no ve mas que dolor_

Un año después Anna entro a una nueva escuela y una nueva sección, la preparatoria.

Entró mas por obligación que por gusto, pero su actitud no cambio, entró al salón y paso su fría mirada por los demás alumnos, algunos quitaron la mirada, aunque un chico de ojos ámbares y cabello negro-violeta se la sostuvo, ese chico también sufría, Anna siguió su recorrido y sus ojos se posaron en un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos negros como los de ella, con la única diferencia que su mirada era tranquila y dulce, ella se sintió extraña, un sentimiento que hace mucho no experimentaba, el chico le sonrió, esa sonrisa la tranquilizo y la asusto al mismo tiempo, perdió el contacto visual y rápidamente se fue a sentar.

Se extraño, se inquieto y después de calmarse y pensarlo decidió no confundirse y alejarse de ese sujeto, aunque no saliera de su mente tan fácilmente

Un mes después sus padres se fueron de viaje y por azares del destino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anna había quedado huérfana por un accidente de avión, aunque ella realmente no lo sintió mucho.

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir._

Tenia todo de herencia, la casa, el dinero, pero a la vez no tenia absolutamente nada, ya que sus padres no le habían dejado un solo recuerdo grato ni nada que hiciera que los extrañara, siguió hiendo a la escuela aunque ya deseaba salirse, mientras aun asistía su interés por el chico castaño creció, ya que el chico de ojos ámbares comenzó a juntarse con el y una de las veces que ella le sostuvo la mirada descubrió que el sufrimiento que antes transmitía ya era menor.

A los pocos días de la muerte de sus padres ese chico se acerco a ella en una hora de descanso, le sonrió, después la vio seriamente, ella se congelo por este acercamiento

-Hola me llamo Yoh, supe lo de tus padres, lo siento- ella respiro de nuevo, la voz de ese chico la cautivo y la tranquilizo un poco, de nuevo eso q sintió la primera vez que lo vio, regreso.

-Ah gracias, con permiso- dijo aun fría y distante como era, paso a su lado.

-Espera- ella volteo- guardas mucho dolor cierto?- le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, esto la shockeo y su cara reflejo su confusión, se hizo para atrás y salió corriendo, su corazón latió mas rápido y un mar de pensamientos inundo su cabeza

-"Porque sentí eso, que es este sentimiento?"- pensaba mientras corría a ocultarse.

Al día siguiente Anna no fue a la escuela, se sentía confundida con sus sentimientos, nadie se había preocupado o le había dicho algo como eso, volvió a su cuarto, a ese rincón tan conocido por ella, en plena oscuridad, ya que había cerrado las cortinas, puso el estereo a todo volumen, la canción era triste, pero se identificaba con ella "Hay una niña sola en su.."

Así con este sombrío ambiente comenzó a recordar desde su triste y solitaria niñez a su cruel pubertad.

-Ahora que recuerdo nunca e sentido la felicidad, no conozco el amor, mi vida es una perdida de tiempo, mis padres nunca me quisieron y ahora que murieron pues no hay nada que extrañar, ni siquiera vale la pena vivir, si dejara de existir, nadie me lloraría- su mente y su alma comenzaron a llenarse de odio, se levantó y comenzó a aventar las cosas, todo el dolor contenido durante tantos años, exploto en ese momento, salió de su habitación y rompió cuanto vio.

Afuera acababa de llegar un joven de cabello castaño, sus ojos negros se convirtieron de calmados a de preocupación al oír que se rompían cosas dentro de la casa, quiso abrir la puerta, pero obvio, estaba cerrada...

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir 

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir._

Dentro, Anna lloraba a cantares y desataba todo su dolor, entre todas las cosas rotas había vidrios, tomo uno que tenia una de sus puntas filosas y por sostenerlo se corto un poco la mano, ese dolor esa nulo a comparación del interior, vio sus muñecas, y después el vidrio, en un arranque de locura se hizo los dos cortes en las muñecas, tiro el vidrio, pero se quedo observando la sangre q emanaba de sus muñecas, poco a poco sus fuerzas se extinguieron vio todo negro y cayó desmayada, después de eso... no sintió nada.

Sentía una molestia en sus ojos, poco a poco los abrió y vio una luz intensa que hizo que los cerrara de nuevo, los volvió a abrir entrecerradamente, pero logro ver el rostro del chico castaño que le provocaba sensaciones extrañas.

-Estoy muerta?-dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo, el chico le sonrió con dulzura.

-Por fortuna no, habría sido un desperdicio- dijo tranquilo, en ese momento ella abrió mas los ojos viendo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, se vio sus manos y una estaba completamente vendada y la otra solo su muñeca, recordó lo que había pasado y la tristeza la inundo

-Porque? Porque sigo con vida, a nadie le hubiera importado-una mano se puso sobre las suyas con suma suavidad, ella volteo a ver a su dueño el cual la veía serio y a la ves preocupado.

-A mi, Anna a mi me importas- ella no podía creer lo que oía, desvió la mirada, pero el hizo q lo viera de nuevo

-Porque, no soy nadie y tú... ni me conoces-

-Te conozco, no mucho, pero esos hermosos ojos que tienes me hablan mucho de ti, has sufrido, lo sé, pero la muerte no es la solución, eres alguien que se ha vuelto importante para mi, me preocupaste, no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor- se había acercado a su rostro, ella no sabia que decir, un extraño calor comenzó a invadirla.

-Que es esto que siento, calidez?-dijo confundida, él sonrió y le acaricio su rostro

-Es felicidad, quédate conmigo Anna y yo te ayudare para que ese sentimiento ya no sea extraño para ti.- ella se sorprendió, así que eso era la felicidad y también aunque no muy segura, era amor, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sin poder contenerse lo abrazó, el acepto el abrazo, ella se sentía protegida, querida, feliz, nunca había sentido todo eso y le gusto, así se quedaron hasta que ella se calmo, se separaron y vieron a los ojos, Yoh sonrió como siempre

-Tus ojos brillan mas, me da mucho gusto- Anna se ruborizo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Yoh se puso muy feliz y la abrazó.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Anna después de todo lo que paso, desde entonces ella valoro su vida, la disfruto mas y todo gracias a ese chico de cabellos castaños, llamado Yoh.


End file.
